This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, and also to apparatus to aid manufacture of a liquid crystal display.
Generally, displays for reproduction of information have historically been of a cathode ray tube type construction. In an environment where space is limited traditional displays were typically manufactured to be square, or square with rounded corners, in order to make the best use of the limited space available.
Liquid crystal displays are currently considered suitable substitutes for applications previously requiring cathode ray tube technology. The replacement of cathode ray tubes can be either for new applications or for the purpose of upgrading existing technology through retrofit design. When manufactured in large quantities, liquid crystal displays are of modest cost compared with an equivalent cathode ray tube.
JP A 8146444 illustrates a typical method of manufacturing a prior art liquid crystal display. A display panel, which has been swollen by liquid crystal therein, is divided into two parts. The first part is arranged to receive liquid crystal and the second part is arranged to provide an overspill compartment, such that when the panel is pressed and heated, the liquid crystal causing the panel to swell is allowed to enter the second part. The boarder between the first and attached second part is removed to leave only the first part to form a liquid crystal display panel. This method of manufacturing can be used when producing panels in large quantities.
However, when liquid crystal displays need to be custom made in relatively low numbers to suit specific requirements, the cost per unit is very high due to expensive tooling and manufacturing charges. Furthermore, manufacturing yield rates are low, high pixel defect levels have to be tolerated and there are substantial delivery delays.
It is an objective of the present invention to facilitate the production of custom made liquid crystal displays.